Hacia el mañana
by Bastis
Summary: Inspirado en el último capítulo del anime. Todo final es un nuevo comienzo. Inu


*** La historia original de Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

La brisa agitó su cabello desordenando apenas algunos mechones, mientras se encontraba absorta en la contemplación del despejado cielo azul de la mañana. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y lo contuvo, haciendo un esfuerzo por peinarse concienzudamente. Pensó en lo largo que estaba; seguía llevándolo suelto tal y como le gustaba desde siempre, brillante, suave, del color del ébano; pero lo cierto es que había crecido notablemente desde que había decidido no volver a cortarlo y dejarlo crecer, desde hacía un tiempo atrás… Ah, algunos años… ¿Cuántos? ¿Sólo tres? Increíble… Pero si parecía que había transcurrido tanto…

- ¡Kagome! – La voz de su amiga Eri la arrancó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Rió amargamente para sus adentros y se dijo a sí misma que no debía ser tan distraída, ni dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por aquellas extrañas asociaciones de pensamientos y recuerdos en los cuales su mente la hacía caer. ¡Ya era hora de dejar de vivir en las nubes y poner los pies sobre la tierra! Sin duda, eso es lo que se esperaría de alguien que acaba de graduarse de la escuela secundaria.

- ¡Eri! – respondió Kagome, con su amplia y transparente sonrisa. "Sí, eso es lo que se esperaría de mí, que deje de divagar de una buena vez" – pensó para sus adentros – "Pero hay recuerdos que sencillamente no puedo abandonar. Aún no. No estoy preparada" – concluyó, al tiempo que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi.

- ¡¿Pero dónde estabas?! Te hemos estado buscando. ¡Nos iremos a festejar la graduación con un almuerzo grupal! – exclamó Eri, con la efusividad que la caracterizaba, elevando la voz y sonriendo ampliamente para resaltar la última frase.

- ¡Así es! Te apartaste del grupo de un momento a otro y te hemos perdido de vista – agregó Yuka con curiosidad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó suavemente Ayumi, siempre algo más atenta y sensible hacia quienes la rodeaban.

- Sí, me encuentro perfectamente – respondió Kagome, incómoda ante la mirada intrigada de sus amigas. – Eh… Estaba… Me he alejado un poco porque estaba… - dijo dubitativamente, intentando encontrar una excusa cualquiera para no tener que dar explicaciones. – Estaba… ¡esperando que mi familia viniera a saludarme! – exclamó alegremente, al ver aparecer por detrás de sus amigas, a su mamá, su abuelo, y Sota, su hermano. ¡Justo a tiempo!

La madre corrió a abrazar afectuosamente a su hija, mientras el abuelo tomaba emocionado la mano de su nieta, y Sota contemplaba con orgullo a su hermana mayor. Kagome respondió aferrándose a su familia con cariño.

- Te felicito, hija. ¡Esto merecerá un gran festejo en casa! – dijo su madre, al tiempo que la soltaba y se alejaba unos pasos para contemplarla atentamente, como si quisiera descubrir algún cambio que hubiera operado en su hija por el hecho de haberse graduado aquel día.

- ¡Bien hecho, Kagome! – exclamaron al unísono Sota y el abuelo.

- Gracias por estar aquí – respondió Kagome, sonrojándose por ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – preguntó Eri una vez finalizado el saludo familiar.

- Pues, es que… La verdad es que… Me siento algo cansada – respondió Kagome, frustrada por no tener más imaginación para las excusas, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba tener que mentir a sus amigas; de modo que esperaba que ese motivo surtiera efecto y ellas no insistieran demasiado. Después de todo, sí se sentía algo cansada y el fuerte sol de media mañana comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

- ¡¿Cómo que cansada?! – exclamó Yuka, y tal y como Kagome esperaba, sus otras dos amigas se rebelaron también ante su negativa a acudir al festejo con ellas.

- ¡Tienes que venir! ¡TODOS estarán ahí! – agregó Eri, resaltando ese "todos" que, según las cuatro sabían, era una clara referencia a Hojo, aquel chico que estaba enamorado de Kagome desde la escuela primaria. Yuka y Ayumi soltaron unas risitas nerviosas y se miraron entre sí.

"Genial, un motivo más para no querer ir", pensó Kagome. No por el pobre Hojo, desde luego, que tan amable, atento y detallista se había mostrado durante todos esos años, aún sin recibir a cambio la más mínima esperanza por parte de Kagome de que ella pudiera algún día corresponder sus sentimientos.

Pero lo cierto es que Hojo había incrementado sus intentos por conquistarla en esos últimos años, llamándola por teléfono e invitándola a las más diversas salidas, y accediendo ella de vez en cuando a alguna que otra, sólo por no destrozar de golpe sus ilusiones. "Como toda una cobarde", pensaba a menudo, odiándose a sí misma por no ser capaz de dejar las cosas en claro con el chico y no darle falsas esperanzas que luego lo hicieran sufrir más. ¿O sería que acaso, en el fondo, no quería cortar del todo esa posibilidad que los unía? Desde luego, las veces que accedió a salir con él, no lo hizo sólo motivada por la compasión y el temor de hacerle daño. Había algo más. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué estaba esperando exactamente, qué clase de milagro innombrable creía que podía acontecer en su vida. Y esas reflexiones casi siempre la llevaban a la conclusión de que, quizás, lo más sensato sería desechar el pasado y mirar hacia adelante, abrirse a las nuevas oportunidades. Dejarse amar por alguien como Hojo, quien era capaz de ver en ella todas las cosas maravillosas que ella misma había dejado de ver hacía tiempo. Y luego, quién sabe, tal vez algún día hasta llegaría a corresponder sus sentimientos…

¿Un sentimiento que surgiera sin espontaneidad, sólo a fuerza de obligarse a estar con esa otra persona? Desde luego, esa no era su concepción del amor. No hacía más que engañarse todo el tiempo a sí misma. ¿De dónde sacaba esa clase de ideas? No, Hojo podía ser un gran hombre y estar dispuesto a todo por Kagome. Pero ella estaba segura de no ser capaz de amarlo jamás. No mientras no pudiera desterrar de su corazón cada cosa que le recordara a…

- Lo siento, chicas. De verdad que no puedo ir. – dijo Kagome, interrumpiendo en forma brusca sus pensamientos, que comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a lo que menos quería recordar. - Ha sido un día maravilloso, pero también agotador y lleno de emociones. Necesito descansar. – concluyó, con una sonrisa que no se vio tan sincera como hubiera deseado.

Eri se adelantó un paso, dispuesta a protestar, nada conforme con la excusa de su amiga, pero Yuka y Ayumi consideraron que no tenía sentido presionar a Kagome, y se apresuraron a hablar primero.

- De acuerdo, está bien. Será mejor que descanses entonces. – respondió Yuka, sonriendo.

- Así es, ¡luego te contaremos cómo estuvo todo! – dijo Ayumi, sonriendo también.

Eri decidió guardar silencio al igual que sus amigas, y las tres jóvenes se despidieron de Kagome y su familia, alejándose luego entre risas y exclamaciones.

La madre de Kagome se acercó a su hija y, al mirarla, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero luego calló.

Kagome se adelantó a su familia y echó a andar unos pasos. Se detuvo cuando percibió que nadie la seguía.

- ¿Vamos a casa? – dijo entonces, sin voltearse.

Nadie respondió nada, sólo se limitaron a seguirla silenciosamente. Caminaron así durante un largo trecho, en silencio. La alegría de hacía unos instantes parecía haberse extinguido por completo. Kagome lamentó rápidamente haber generado ese clima con su familia que tanto la había apoyado y acompañado en todo esto, de modo que se esforzó por despejar la tristeza.

- ¿Y bien, mamá? ¿Cuál será ese plato sorpresa de la cena para festejar mi graduación? – dijo, intentando imprimirle a su voz todo el interés del que fue capaz.

- ¡Oh, eso! – exclamó la madre, sorprendiéndose un instante por el súbito cambio de actitud de su hija. Pero rápidamente, dio paso al más pleno entusiasmo. – Pues… ¡Si te lo digo, desde luego dejará de ser una sorpresa! Debemos darnos prisa para llegar a casa; tengo que ponerme a preparar todo cuanto antes, ¡será un festejo a lo grande! – agregó alegremente, sumergiéndose en un animado monólogo sobre ciertas cosas que debía comprar, las tiendas que pensaba recorrer, y uniéndose a la conversación Sota y el abuelo, opinando ambos sobre sus preferencias culinarias.

Kagome sonrió levemente al contemplar a su familia, enfrascados los tres en una divertida discusión sobre condimentos y platillos. Suspiró, intentando alejar de sus pensamientos a los fantasmas del pasado que amenazaban con hacer su aparición de un momento a otro y comenzar a torturarla, desenterrando todo aquello que tan cuidadosamente había procurado mantener en un rincón de su mente. El peso de la pena en su corazón, que nunca la había abandonado durante estos tres años, había empezado a hacerse más intenso aquella mañana. Y eso no le gustaba nada.


End file.
